We Don't Need Magic
by LexieCasey
Summary: "Treason!" the double black shouted, taking a hit on his elbow. Wolfram seemed to have recovered by this point and was hiding behind a tree. It was now a free for all in a white warzone. No one was safe.


**I've wanted to write a fun winter story for quite a while, and finally found the inspiration I was looking for. I love how this series is coming along, and I do want to do more like this. Let me know what you thought in a review, as well as any ideas you have for more stories like these.**

We Don't Need Magic

"We should go to Earth soon." Yuuri commented one afternoon while he and Wolfram were hanging out in their room. Yuuri was avoiding his studies by sitting on the bed and staring off into space with his books in his lap, and Wolfram was actually reading a book in a chair near one of the large windows. Wolfram looked up from his reading and over to Yuuri when he heard the suggestion.

"Why bring this up so randomly?" The blond asked before placing his book marker in between the pages and closing them gently. Yuuri picked up the book in his own lap and set it on his nightstand.

"Well, it's almost winter back on Earth, and I have an idea about how to create another war with Greta." Yuuri explained. Wolfram's interest was caught now, and he joined Yuuri on the bed.

"What is so special about winter?" The blond questioned as he gathered up a few of the study materials that were uselessly taking up space and placed them on the bedside table. The seasons in Shin Makoku rarely changed much other than just a few degrees since they were so close to the ocean shorelines. Yuuri smiled brightly as he turned himself to face the blond. He then grabbed Wolfram's hands in his own and looked into his eyes.

"Snow." was his enthusiastic reply.

* * *

><p>The trio arrived on Earth a few weeks later, after Yuuri had received confirmation from his mother that a large amount of snow was headed for his hometown. As usual, they were greeted quite enthusiastically from Yuuri's mother, and had a rather large portion of curry for dinner.<p>

"Hey!" Greta exclaimed with excitement halfway through the meal. The others were all startled by her sudden outburst and looked over towards the window. Wolfram had reached for his belt where his sword was nowhere to be found. Through the darkness, small bits of white were just beginning their descent towards the ground. Yuuri smiled as Wolfram stood slowly and Greta hurried towards the window to see snow for the very first time.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked as he approached the window slowly and watched the crystals float down. Yuuri thought for a moment, and then replied.

"Thin pieces of ice, each one is completely different. Tomorrow we might even have a layer of it on the ground. The real fun doesn't happen until the ground is completely covered though." Yuuri explained. The family watched in wonder that night for an hour or so before Greta got bored and ran up to Yuuri's room to find her box of toys. Yuuri leaned against the windowsill, and after a few moments Wolfram leaned into him. Yuuri smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"The snow has hardly covered anything." Wolfram observed. "It's all disappearing as soon as it hits the ground." The blond sounded, not so much disappointed, but awed by the sight.

"The first few hours of snow usually melt because the ground is still warm. Be patient, there should be some tomorrow morning." Yuuri said softly. Wolfram nodded and closed his eyes in a contented way. All of these family bonding activities had caused a somewhat dramatic change in the boys' relationship. Yuuri no longer felt the need to keep distancing himself from the other boy, and Wolfram was all too ready to accept any amount attention he could get from the double black.

"Boys?" Yuuri's mother's voice floated in from her place near the kitchen door. Wolfram opened his eyes and turn towards the voice, Yuuri did the same.

"Yeah?" Yuuri replied revealing their location. The brunet woman smiled when she saw them and joined them near the window.

"Greta is asleep on the floor of your room. You had better go and put her in Shori's old room." The older woman said. Wolfram nodded and left Yuuri to go attend to his daughter. Yuuri's mother smiled and nudged her son in the side with her elbow.

"I always knew you secretly liked him." She said with a mischievous smile. Yuuri rolled his eyes, but did not deny it.

"I'm going to go see Greta off to bed. Good night mother." Yuuri said, hugging her and then walking towards the stairs. Jennifer was nearly in tears watching her boy walk away that night. He was so much more grown up than she wanted him to be. His now much broader shoulders, and newfound height was a shock to her at first, but she loved the maturity that was now more evident in her son's personality. She was proud of the way that he could accept love now, and was not ashamed of his fiancé. t was then that her eyebrows narrowed and she called out after him in a demanding voice.

"Yuu-chan! It's Mama!" she said loudly. Then she smiled softly and went towards her own room for the night. Yuuri was simply not allowed to grow up too quickly.

"Is she asleep?" Yuuri said from the dimly lit doorway watching Wolfram tuck the little girl in. The blond nodded walked over to the double black, the low lighting bringing out the shine in his emerald eyes.

"She has gotten bigger." Wolfram said sadly, turning his eyes to the floor. Yuuri frowned. It saddened Yuuri the way that Wolfram was always thinking about how his human daughter was growing older so much faster than he had when he was young.

"She will always be our little girl you know." Yuuri tried in a consoling tone. Wolfram shook his head doubtfully. Despite how much he loved when Yuuri used the word 'our' when referring to Greta, he had other worries on his mind at the moment.

"What will people say when she looks older than her father?" the blond fretted, turning himself away from Yuuri. The king took Wolfram's hand and turned the shorter boy to face him.

"Don't worry about the future Wolf. We have her now, and we need to make the most of it. Now come on, we have evil plans to come up with." Yuuri said with a devilish grin and yanked the older boy, who put up no real resistance, towards his room for the night.

* * *

><p>The next morning began with a rude awakening by a little girl bounding into the boys' room and jumping up and down on the bed in an overly excited manner.<p>

"Wake up! Wake up!" Greta shouted as Yuuri scrambled for consciousness and sat up. "The ground is white!" The little girl then ran out of the room and down the stairs to wake up everyone else in the house. Yuuri laughed and lay back out on the bed. Wolfram had yet to even sit up.

"She is awfully excited this morning. I suppose we should get up." Yuuri said with a smile and turned himself so that his top half was laying on top of his fiancé in an attempt to annoy him. Wolfram grumbled something unintelligible in reply, but didn't move. Yuuri got out of the bed, threw on some clothes that looked clean, and was heading out of the room just as Wolfram was sitting up in the bed with a tired, glazed look in his eyes.

"Good morning daddy!" Greta shouted and sprang up into the double black's arms. Yuuri spun her around once and set her back down.

"You are so energetic Greta." Yuuri exclaimed with a grin. The little girl nodded happily and pointed out the window.

"Don't you see it daddy? The ground is completely white!" She exclaimed. Yuuri nodded and took her over to the window.

"It sure is, maybe we can go out and play in it later." Yuuri said. Greta agreed and ran into the kitchen where Jennifer was making breakfast. Yuuri followed behind and hugged his mother good morning before sitting down at the table and listening to Greta chat excitedly to his mother about the snow.

"Yuu-Chan. Where is Wolfram?" Jennifer asked after a few minutes when she turned around to lay out the plates. Yuuri blinked and stood up, not having realized that the blond had yet to join them.

"Uhm, I'm not sure. I'll go check on him." Yuuri walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Wolfram was staring out the window. The double black smiled brightly and pulled a slightly startled blond into his arms and rested his head on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"I've…never seen anything like it." Wolfram said not looking away from the window. Yuuri nodded.

"Yeah, it is pretty all right. I think its deep enough for our plans later today. Oh yeah, Mom will make you go shopping with her later for your gear, and I'll stay and watch over Greta." Yuuri said. Wolfram just nodded, still entrance by the view outside the window. Yuuri smiled and turned Wolfram to face him.

"Come on, mom made breakfast." Yuuri kissed Wolfram on the forehead, and lead him to the kitchen. After they had all finished eating, Jennifer whisked Wolfram away in her excitement about buying him and Greta snow gear. Yuuri was left alone with Greta, who had somehow talked him into playing dolls with her.

"Sakura! What are you doing?" Greta said, playing as 'Linda.' Yuuri was spacing off and had the doll upside down with her skirt over her head. Yuuri blinked and looked down.

"Uhm…" He replied in a badlt executed falsetto. "…gymnastics?" He flipped the doll a few times and had her land on her feet.

"Ta-da?" Yuuri tried. Greta cocked her head to one side.

"What's Gymnastics?" She asked. Yuuri was at a loss after five minutes of trying to explain it, and gave up quickly. Greta, thankfully, was bored of dolls by now, and wanted Yuuri to read to her instead.

"What do you want me to read Greta?" He asked, grateful that he was given a task he knew how to do, though not quite as good as his blond counterpart. Yuuri couldn't help but wonder how Wolfram played dolls with Greta, if he even did.

"A Fairy Tale." She replied. Yuuri looked through the collection of children's books, which had been gathered now in Shori's bookshelves, for a suitable title. He listed off several of them, but to no avail. Wolfram must have read the little girl every story known to man, even the Earth tales. Finally Yuuri's eyes fell upon one book that he knew Wolfram had never read as it was not a traditional fairy tale.

"I have the perfect story Greta." Yuuri said, picking the small white book off the shelf and sitting down on Shori's old bed. Greta climbed up onto Yuuri's lap and snuggled close to him.

"What is it about?" She asked. The double black smiled and showed her the cover.

"This is called Frosty the Snowman. It's about a man made out of snow that comes to life when a magic hat is placed on his head." Greta smiled widely, as she now knew what snow was, and listened intently while Yuuri read. She stayed awake throughout the story, but was ready for an afternoon nap soon after they ate a quick lunch together. Yuuri tucked the little girl in, and settled on the couch to watch TV until his mother and Wolfram returned.

"Yuu-chan! Come help with the bags please!" Yuuri's mother called from the entryway after she returned home. Yuuri obliged, and after the ridiculous amount of bags had been safely unloaded Yuuri was panting.

"Geez Mom. Why didn't you just buy out the store?" Yuuri sassed. Jennifer shrugged.

"I didn't think I could fit it all into the car dear." Yuuri narrowed his eyes in his that's-not-funny manner, and began to help her unpack. Wolfram tried his best to be of assistance, but barely knew where anything was supposed to go. At last everything was unpacked, and the snow gear was all lying out on the sofas. By then, Greta had woken up, and joined them in the living room. She was bouncing up and down near the window in anticipation and asking Wolfram about different aspects of her gear.

"…and what's this?" Greta asked, holding up her earmuffs for Wolfram's inspection. They were a bright pink fur and had several strands of tinsel that shone brightly in the room. Wolfram thought for a moment before he smiled, then he took them from her, unfolded them, and placed them on her head.

"It's a magic hat." He said with a grin. Greta gasped, and took them off to scrutinize them closer.

Wolfram returned to trying to put on his deep blue overalls, but to no avail. Yuuri had to step in on several occasions already in order to get his family ready to trek out into the snow. After a few more minutes they were finally ready.

Greta was out the door the second it had enough room for her to squeeze through. Wolfram followed behind, and Yuuri closed the door after them.

"Careful Greta! Don't run. There is ice under the snow in some places." Yuuri warned as he nearly slipped and fell himself. Wolfram reached out to try and steady Yuuri, and caught the ice with his own boots. Both boys ended up on the ground with Greta laughing at them.

"Our girl has got all the luck…" Yuuri stated as he stood up and offered his hand to the blond, who nodded his reply.

"What do we do in the snow?" The little girl said, squatting down and poking it with her pink-gloved finger. The indent seemed to please her, and she wrote her name. Yuuri smiled and flopped down in the snow beside her. He then moved his arms and legs side to side. Wolfram stared at Yuuri like he was crazy, and Greta quickly followed suit.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wolfram asked, wary about laying down in the 6 inches of cold white ice. "You'll freeze to death."

Yuuri laughed, and stood up. He then drew a halo above his and Greta's head imprint before picking the little girl up so that she didn't leave footprints on hers.

"It's a snow angel." Yuuri said, taking his place next to his fiancé. Wolfram looked at the large indents in the snow and narrowed his eyes.

"What's an angel?" The blond inquired. Yuuri blinked as he realized that his cultural references made no sense to his family.

"Uhm…why don't we just make a snow fort? Or a snowman?" Yuuri suggested. Wolfram seemed to like the idea of forts, but Greta was overly excited about the snowman idea.

"Oh please! Please daddy! I want to make a Frosty!" Greta exclaimed. Yuuri smiled and agreed, and Wolfram looked extremely confused. Greta had already began rolling a ball of snow around and Yuuri was helping her.

"What is a frosty?" Wolfram asked, bending down to help them roll the snow along the ground.

"It's a story that I read to Greta earlier. It's about some kids who brought a snowman to life with a magic hat." Yuuri explained. Wolfram's eyes widened and he grabbed Yuuri by the shoulder.

"Yuuri, we can't make a snowman…" Wolfram said seriously. Yuuri blinked and looked over to the little girl who seemed to be very concentrated on her snowball rolling.

"Why not? I think Greta will enjoy it." Yuuri replied. Wolfram leaned closer to Yuuri and whispered into his ear.

"I told Greta that her hat was magic." This time, Yuuri's eyes shot open, and he looked back at the blond.

"Why would you tell her that?" He hissed out.

"I forgot what it was called, so I just made something up. I didn't know you had told her a story about this!" Wolfram explained in an urgent tone.

"What's the matter?" Greta's voice interrupted their conversation. She had created quite a large ball of snow a few feet away, and was unable to roll it any further. Yuuri stood up and joined his little girl and helped her to roll the snow as he replied.

"Nothing Greta. We were just talking about Frosty the snowman." Yuuri prompted, hoping the girl would reveal whether or not she believed her hat was magical.

"Do you think it'll work?" Greta asked. Yuuri sweat dropped. Wolfram palmed his forehead.

"What will work Greta? Yuuri asked, praying for anything but what he knew she was thinking.

"Putting my hat on his head! It would be so awesome to have a snowman come to life!" Greta exclaimed. Yuuri gulped. He had no idea how he was supposed to explain this one. Suddenly, an idea came crashing into Yuuri's head, literally. The snowball exploded in a burst of white and Yuuri looked over at Wolfram, who had another white snowball already in his hand. Yuuri smiled as he realized the plan, and how to distract Greta.

"Snowball fight!" Yuuri shouted, and scooped up a handful of the white fluff into his hands and formed a ball. Greta blinked a bit, and then caught on to the game quickly. She and Yuuri ducked behind the large ball of snow and threw their ammo at Wolfram. Wolfram ducked behind the other 'fort' that had been formed and fired back at them.

"Look out daddy! Wolfram is coming!" The girl said with false alarm and she aimed her snowball at the blond who was 'trying' to be stealthy in his approach. Wolfram ducked under the girls shot, and fired his own in return. Yuuri rolled to the side of the fort and threw his own snowball at Wolfram's leg.

"Direct hit!" Yuuri shouted, and the blond rolled around in 'pain.' Greta let out a victory cry and then threw a ball in Yuuri's direction.

"Treason!" the double black said taking a hit on his elbow. Wolfram had recovered by this point and was hiding behind a tree. It was now a free for all, with snowballs flying every which way. A few of the neighborhood kids had at some point joined in the game, and it became even more of a warzone. Jennifer sat inside on the windowsill taking pictures of the fracas.

One boy jumped over the snow fort, and nailed Yuuri in the back of his head, and squealed when Greta stuffed snow down the back of his shirt. Yuuri laughed, but ate snow as one ball collided with his jaw. Wolfram rolled over to the double black and stood with their backs facing. The blond blocked one snowball with one arm, and nudged his fiancé with his other. Yuuri nodded his understanding of the truce, and they ganged up on two young girls who were behind the larger snow fort. Greta was running from the boy who still had snow in his shirt, and hid behind another boy, who blinked, and got hit in the chest with a snowball.

Truces formed, and broke. Everyone had 'died' a few times, and after nearly an hour of constant battle, the neighborhood troops had dispersed, and the three people remaining lay out in the snow exhausted.

"That was so much fun!" Greta exclaimed, her cheeks were a brilliant shade of red and she smiled at her fathers. Yuuri smiled in return, and Wolfram agreed enthusiastically.

"What do you guys say to coming inside for some hot chocolate?" Jennifer called out from the front door.

"That sounds great Mom, thanks!" Yuuri replied. Greta pouted.

"What is it Greta?" Wolfram asked.

"We forgot about Frosty…" The little girl said sadly. "There isn't enough snow now to make him…"

Wolfram and Yuuri looked about. She was right. The snow that would normally be used for rolling up snowballs had all been either scooped up, or stepped on to the point of uselessness. Even the snow forts had ended up being stepstools for most of the kids as they played their game.

An idea occurred to Yuuri then. He scooped up about two handfuls of snow and made one ball.

"We can make a little one Greta." Yuuri held out the ball to her. "He may not be magic, but he will definitely make a fine addition to our holiday decorations." Yuuri placed the ball of snow on top of the porch railing, and smiled.

Wolfram had already begun making a slightly smaller one to go on top of it. Greta smiled a bit, and made the head out of a small patch of untouched snow near the driveway. Their little Frosty was placed on the railing of the porch. His black bead eyes looked out at the remains of the warzone, his twig arms were straight out on either side, and his nose was a bright red, plastic Holly Berry from Jennifer's decorations. The family sat inside on a couch together laughing and enjoying the hot chocolate that Yuuri's mother had made.

Wolfram leaned into Yuuri, who placed his arm around the boy's shoulder. Greta was in Jennifer's lap, already nearing sleep. The blond looked up at his fiancé.

"Do you think that she will be upset that she couldn't bring a snowman to life?" Wolfram asked. Yuuri smiled and looked into his bright green eyes.

"We don't need magic to make us happy." Yuuri said with a smile. "She knows that." The double black leaned down to kiss Wolfram, who returned it. Yuuri was right, they didn't need magic. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

**Ahh, a heartwarming Christmastime story! I hope you enjoyed it! I need more ideas for stories like this. Please let me know how you used to play war games. Or just other ways to relate Earth games to fairy tales. I love this series so far. Let me know if I nailed it or failed it in a review! Thank you!**

**LexieCasey**


End file.
